


Secrets Uncovered

by 100_Letters



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Finding Help, Flashbacks, Help, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, burtonfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_Letters/pseuds/100_Letters
Summary: Claire's been able to hide a secret for years, but one night it finally starts to become too much for her. Moira finds out and tries to become the shoulder she needs. Will she overcome the trauma of the past, or will she make a decision she'll regret?





	Secrets Uncovered

Claire

 

The sun had set hours ago, the comforting light of day that drives the nightmares away was put to rest. Eight hours. Eight dreadful hours of torture, of flashbacks, of seeing loved ones be killed or seeing mutilated bodies of the ones who were consumed by evil and driven to madness. She couldn’t forget them, even after twenty years have passed since her first incident. She still remembers that night she went to Raccoon City and was met with the horrors she thought only lived in movies. Thankfully Chris taught her everything he knew before his first disappearance, it was nothing short of a miracle and one of the key factors why she was still breathing. That thought intrigued her. She was alive, for now.

_“How’d I do it?”_ Claire thought to herself, her eyes still trained on the city line above her backyard fence watching the city lights.

She’d been sitting here for hours at the dining room table just staring out her sliding glass door. When Claire first came back from that dreaded island she tried to forget. Turning to liquor as a vice the same way her older brother did when he lost his team. It was different for her. She thought she lost Barry’s daughter, got Moira kidnapped and trapped on an island of monsters. So she’s gotten more than acquainted with this particular spot in her house, usually with a bottle of whiskey. Tonight was different though. The usual glass of whiskey was nowhere in sight, and instead was replaced with her handgun. The same one she sleeps with beside her every night and reaches for whenever a nightmare occurs. The one that she's kept ever since Raccoon City. And the one that she's relied on for strength for all these years. Such a simple item, but one that she holds close to her heart as odd as it is to say it. 

Claire’s been having this fight a lot more often recently. She never thought it would come to this, but here she was with what felt like the entire weight of the world on her shoulders. The most simple solution to solve all her problems sitting right in front of her, staring at her right in the face but she couldn’t dare to meet its gaze. Her eyes couldn’t move from their spot on the city line as she carefully thought what her next move would be. Before any regretful decision could be made the sound of her front door closing caught her attention, and instinctively she grabbed her handgun and spun around aiming into the darkness of the living room. The light above her oven was the only source of light she had, and so she stood there waiting for the intruder to make their appearance. Her breath caught in her throat and her adrenaline starting to rise, they finally turned the corner.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Moira shouted as she jumped at the sight of a gun being pointed directly at her, though it took Claire a second to register what was going on before she finally set it back on the table. “Claire, what the fuck?!”  
As happy as Claire was to see her face, she also couldn’t help feeling angry at the invasion of privacy. She couldn’t show her anger completely, and instead just came off as annoyed. “How’d you get inside?” Obviously the question embarrassed Moira.

“You uh, weren’t answering anyone’s calls so I got worried. Pick locked your door, which you should definitely get a new lock with how easy that was.” 

“Go home”

“No, you had everyone worried.”

“How?”

“Did you even heard your phone going off for the last eight hours?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Doing what?”

“None of your business.”

The glare in her eyes at Claire’s last response said everything. Though it was that moment that she remembered the gun, and how odd it was that Claire was sitting in the dark. As she started to look around, it was causing Claire anxiety. She couldn’t let her secret get out. She took a step to stand in front of the gun and stare down at Moira, her arms crossed over her chest. As she watched her, the anger started to dissipate to only be replaced with worry on Moira’s face.

“Claire,” Her voice was softer now, “what’s going on?”

That voice. It could almost break Claire, but this was one door that she couldn’t even let Moira look inside.

“I was going to clean my gun. Then I sat down, nodded off for a bit.” She shrugged. 

Moira simply shook her head in defeat as she made the decision to avoid a full fledged argument, and instead started to walk around the kitchen turning lights on before moving to the nearby rooms to do the same. Claire let out a sigh and after a moment of silent debate decided to follow her into the living room and sit down on her couch, her eyes on the ashes in the fireplace when Moira entered the room from the hallway this time. She felt the weight on the couch shift and then something being placed in her lap, shifting her attention to it she realized it was a photo from years ago. She turned it face down on the hallway table when she got home earlier this evening. It was her, Chris, Barry, Polly, Barry, Kathy, and Moira all at a barbeque. Moira was just a little girl, maybe seven or eight at the oldest. It was right before the Burtons moved to Canada after the Mansion incident that left Jill and Wesker both missing. 

“I don’t remember much beside Polly and I running around piles of boxes in the house. And Barry-- I mean Dad, he and Chris stuck together the entire time you two were over.” Moira explained. She never heard Moira’s story of that day, of course her having been a child probably didn’t know much as to why they were suddenly leaving. “There wasn’t much laughing going on, though. Even though it was such a nice day outside, it was like… Like we were saying goodbye.”

Claire ran her hand across the glass in the frame, everyone’s smiles didn’t reach their eyes. Maybe Moira couldn’t quite see it, but she sure could. In a way Moira was right, they were saying goodbye, but mostly to the comrade they’d lost. They shared stories of Jill around the table while Moira and Polly were playing, and at the end was when they took the group photo. She didn’t want to ruin Moira’s memory of that day and instead just nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

_“Oh, Claire… If only you knew how you’d end up. You always had such great plans for the future, but you were so naive”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I found a small prompt I'd written and I originally posted that because I thought y'all would like it, but then I took it down and decided expand on it.


End file.
